Too Much Luggage
by kazot
Summary: Tony and Bishop end up in trouble while on a mission in Italy but someone unexpected from Tony's past ends up helping them out, not actual action just a weird way of making Tony and Ziva meet again so they can finally talk and resolve things between them. Another ziva returns oneshot. TIVA, a bit tongue in cheek.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

**a/N: this idea came to me while watching the episode '_The Admiral's Daughter' _one of the few episodes I watched and liked of the show post-Ziva.**

Too Much Luggage

"Relax Bishop," Tony said to the panicking Probie next to him.

"How can I relax Tony!? this is my first assignment outside of the country and I've been framed for murder by the mafia and now the whole country is trying to arrest us."

"Relax," Tony said again, "Just trust me Bish this isn't my first rodeo."

"The framed for murder part or the whole country trying to arrest you bit?"

"Both actually, only the whole country tried to kill me."

"What did you do?"

"Well for the framing of murder it happened twice," Tony said, "once I made a guy lose his job and the other time I broke a girl's heart on an undercover assignment."

"Do I even want to know the details?"

"Not really."

"And the whole country after you thing?" she dared to ask.

"Killed a Mossad officer," He shrugged.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ellie asked astonished.

"He was drunk," Tony said nonchalantly raising his shoulders.

"Why did I ever join NCIS?" Ellie sighed.

"Cause we're the best," Tony said smirking, "and we're the most fun."

"Aren't you worried at all?"

"Nah not really I know what to do."

"And that is?" Bishop asked.

"get out of the country and let Gibbs fix this."

"Sounds like a plan, I'm just not so sure about the first part Tony."

"Just trust me," Tony said as he pulled of the road and went into an underground parking garage.

"Tony what are you doing?"

"We need a new ride they are tracking that one."

"So what are you going to do?" Ellie asked as she followed Tony out of the car.

"I'm going to take a new one, that one There." he pointed towards an old Porsche.

"You can't just steal a car Tony!" she exclaimed in annoyance.

"Well I can, I know it's not right but I intend to get out of this situation alive and not in chains, besides only assholes drive Porsches especially if you're in Italy."

"McGee drives a Porsche Tony."

"Case in point."

"How do you even know how to do this?" Eleanor asked after Tony had successfully hotwired the car.

"Try being an overactive rich kid in an empty house desperate to get daddy's attention."

"Oh Tony," Ellie sighed in empathy.

"Oh yeah I forgot you had an actual childhood and it isn't an actual requirement to have daddy issues to be on Gibbs's team."

* * *

After hours and hours in the new car which was surprisingly comfortable Ellie woke up to find they were heading north.

"Tony where are we going shouldn't we be going to Naples for the NCIS office there or Rome for the embassy?"

"That's where they think we are going so that's exactly were we aren't going to be."

She could sort of follow that logic, she had learned quickly that Tony didn't exactly do things by the book but Gibbs trusted him so she would as well. "so where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see," Tony said with a wide grin.

It was late the next day when they finally arrived at their destination. "Why the hell are we in Turin Tony?"

Tony dropped the Porsche sad to leave the car behind, it was German so he wasn't the biggest fan as he liked either Italian sportscars or American muscle cars but it was comfortable and didn't have a GPS to be tracked due to its age.

"I know a safe house here," he simply shruged.

"Uhm Tony? why do you have a safehouse in the first place let alone in Turin?"

"It's not mine I just know about it, let's just say it's complicated."

"Everything is complicated Tony! everything has been complicated the last few days!"

"let's just say it belonged to an ex-girlfriend's dad and she inherited it."

"Tony that does not simplify matters."

"Oh no it isn't, trust me Bishop with her it never is," Tony said with a heavy sigh before walking off his Probie in tow.

Ellie Bishop gave up on trying to understand the situation and just followed Tony.

"Hold my hand and look like your happy Bish, I don't want to attract attention just act like I'm Jake."

She held Tony's hand their hands swaying as they walked sometimes stopping to look at a sight or a store until they came at a residential area not far from the centre of town.

"So how do you know this ex hasn't sold this safe house?"

"Cause I know her," Tony said as he scanned for street names it was dark now and he had trouble reading the signs.

"So why'd you break up from your spy girlfriend?"

"I didn't she did," Tony said getting annoyed , "it's complicated okay." He finally found the street and was now counting the numbers for the right house.

"How long had you been dating?"

"5 days or 8 years depending on how you look at it."

"You weren't lying when you told me it was complicated huh?"

"Nope," he simply said as he finally found the right one. He went to pick the lock but he quickly noticed the door was open, he pushed the door and drew his gun maybe she had sold it or maybe someone had broken in.

"Someone was here recently," he said as he looked around some places covered in dust others dusted off a bit.

"Wow your ex's dad didn't mess around." Ellie whistled looking around the luxurious but dust covered safehouse.

"Yeah Mossad is the real deal, especially daddy David," Tony said as he walked to the stairs after clearing the kitchen and Livingroom area.

"She was Mossad?" Ellie asked shocked, "how the hell?" But her question was lost on Tony as his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Ellie got closer trying to find out what had this effect on him and then she heard it a horrible noise a combination of the snoring of a drunken sailor and a freight train. "What the hell is that?" she asked.

"That my dear Eleanor, is the most beautiful sound in the world," Tony said with a wide smile.

"Tony can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Look Bishop, I'm going to go upstairs and there are a lot of things that can happen: in the best outcome you're going to hear some noises and screaming in about 9 languages, in the worst situation I'm going to come back down heartbroken looking like Gibbs and there's quite a good possibility you'll find my dead body with a paper clip sticking out of my neck."

That did not explain things at all for Bishop but she just nodded sick and tired of trying to understand things.

"See you tomorrow have fun on the couch," Tony said smirking before excitedly going upstairs.

The noise got louder and louder until it stopped when he entered the bedroom, but the sleeping form in bed stayed still her breathing gentle mimicking sleeping but Tony knew she was awake.

He stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers drawing her body closer to his wrapping her in his arms, he didn't care really if she killed him, he wasn't living without her anyways, not really.

"Mmm I'm surprised your wearing boxers," Ziva teased.

"Wasn't sure if this was a Paris or Israel situation, "Tony said smiling his 1000watt smile.

"Which Israel situation? "she asked with a coy smile.

"I was hoping on the second one, I haven't killed any of your boyfriends lately as far as I'm aware."

"You haven't but you seem to have ruined them for me."

"Normally I'd say something cocky right about now but you did the same for me," He admitted.

"Really? whose that attractive young blonde you were holding hands with then?"

"Oh you were watching us eh?" He smiled at her, "That's just Bishop our new Probie, I thought it was less conspicuous if we acted like a couple."

"So she's my replacement?" she asked.

"In the work sense yeah, in that other more complicated sense she's not ,I'm afraid you're not replaceable. "

"Tony," she sighed.

"what? it's the truth Ziva! I said it once and I'll say It again, I can't live without you and that hasn't changed, I just feel empty. I never understood how Gibbs couldn't get over Shannon even after all these years and resign himself to a lonely life in his basement with bourbon and a boat, until now."

"Gibbs isn't lonely Tony, he told me himself he's got his team, his family to look out for."

"Nah he is, trust me Ziva, I know the feeling: you're at work you do your best, you get a hug from Abby ,a headslap from Gibbs, a tale from ducky or palmer, you annoy McGee a bit and teach Bishop some things and you're happy but then you go home and it's dark and all you've got are two goldfish, bogart and the duke to keep you company."

"Tony," Ziva sighed, "you just have to find the right one."

"I already did Zeevah."

"Tony we can't we…"

"Why Ziva?! Why? just tell me and something that make sense this time, if you found someone else and you're happy or you just don't want to be with me then tell me and I'll understand but if you're sad and miserable as well feeling like there's a part missing from you and that that part might be me, then give me a chance and I'll do anything for you."

"Tony, we can't there's just too much luggage."

"Baggage Zeevah and there's so much baggage between us that It's impossible to be with anyone else."

"It seems to be that way," Ziva said softly.

"If you don't want me Ziva, then why are you here?"

"I saw you on the news I know you read about my father's safe houses back in Israel and figured that I'd let you use them so I thought you'd go here."

"That's how you knew I was here not why you're here."

"I owed you Tony, every time I was in trouble you were there to bail me out: Somalia, berlin you name it you were always there."

"Mmm I remember, I was your knight in shining armour only I didn't get the girl, the girl just had to be a Mossad assassin who pushed me away every time I tried to get closer, but the funny thing is I didn't stop trying she seemed to have bewitched me."

"I'm not a Mossad assassin anymore Tony, that part of me is long gone."

"So you succeeded? you became who you wanted to be?" he asked daring to hope.

"No I did not Tony, it seems you were right that there is a part of me that is missing."

"Does that part happen to come in the form of a handsome Italian-American in his forties who loves you more than anything?"

"It might," she said smiling at him.

"Then what are you waiting for? he never left, he was always there, just a phone call away, you already carried his heart with you wherever you went."

"So I just have to grab him and he's mine?" she asked smiling seductively.

"He was always yours Ziva and he'll always be, he just needed some time to realise that now you just need to know if you want him."

"I'll take him," Ziva said determined, Her fears, worries and demons sliding off her. So she grabbed him hard through his boxers causing Tony to yelp, The direct way seemed appropriate they were Tony and Ziva after all and they wouldn't have it any other way. "I missed him." Ziva said with a wide smile.

"Only missed that part eh?" Tony said grinning as her hand caressed him through his boxers.

"No I missed all of it, all of you Tony but that most of all," she smirked crashing her lips on his before straddling him and accepting him, letting him love her and letting herself love him, finally showing each other that they were both worthy of being loved.

Ellie was about to fall asleep when the noises started and Tony hadn't lied about the screaming in about 9 different languages and if she wasn't wanted by the entire state of Italy she would have left the safehouse, The last thing she wanted to hear was her co-worker's very active love making session.

The end

Latter half of the show Ziva is #notmyZiva

* * *

**A/N: This fic assumes Tony and Ziva did not have sex in paris just cuddled and talked while they did in Israel for atleast a few days before Ziva made Tony leave. There are still 2 more Ziva returns oneshots to come (Ziva and Tony talk about things sometime after she made him leave in Israel) _'I Hate You'_ a smaller one that will be uploaded sometime in the next two weeks and _'10 years'_ in 3 weeks the largest and in my opinion best of all my Ziva returns oneshots and hopefully i will have all my anger and disapointment of the post-somalia Tiva out of my system by then. **

**Next friday i will hopefully upload the second chapter of _'A Plague, a Babe and a Bastard' _if i have it written by then, if not i'll upload something else. The week after that will have another happy future TIVA fic 'Interrogation' which will heavily feature Tony in dad mode. and after that i will upload _'10 Years'_ with _'I Hate You' somewhere inbetween._**

**If you like my work you can read a small summary of pretty much all the fic's i'm even vaguely working on, on my profile.**


End file.
